My Sweetest Boss
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Dari sinilah, ia mulai menjalani kehidupan barunya, merubah sifat serta kelakuan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Mencoba merubah dirinya sendiri, demi mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Naif memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. NaruHina ffn. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Faris Shika Nara**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, ooc, tipo dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sweetest Boss**

Chapter 1.

Fajar menyingsing, Pria dengan rambut kuning cerahnya itu termenung memandang lurus, pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk hidupnya.

"Aku tidak percaya, ternyata ucapan orang tua itu benar!" Tersenyum simpul setelah gumamannya tadi, mengingat kembali kata-kata seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini seakan terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk hidupku!" Ia mulai beranjak, meninggalkan hamparan luas ilalang yang membentang jauh.

Hari baru telah tiba, dirinya memandang cermin yang kini tengah memantulkan bayangan dirinya, membenarkan jas yang ia kenakan, lalu terdiam.

"Pertama, kau harus merubah raut wajahmu!" Berbicara sendiri seolah bayangannya merupakan sesuatu yang hidup. Sepersekian detik, senyum secercah mentari sudah terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

"Ini tidak akan mudah!" Ia menggumam pelan ketika melihat raut yang tampak begitu asing di matanya.

Dirinya tau, dirinya bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi, inilah alasan mengapa dirinya melakukan hal semerepotkan ini. Menentukan jalan, berusaha merencanakan masa depannya, menghapus gaya hidupnya yang lalu, merangkai ulang, potongan demi potongan.

Meskipun sulit, dirinya harus bisa melalui ini semua. Perubahan bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, perubahan memerlukan pengorbanan dan kesabaran yang kuat untuk mewujudkannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Aku belum pernah kerja apapun!"

"Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku harus menerimamu?"

"Aku pekerja keras!"

"Semua orang yang akan melamar pekerjaan pasti juga akan mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

Dirinya butuh kesabaran ekstra saat ini, dirinya yang lalu mungkin sudah melempar pria beramasker itu menggunakan buku serta dokumen di hadapannya itu sedari tadi.

Mengambil oksigen dalam-dalam, mengubur jauh rasa kesal yang menghampiri pikirannya. Beradu pandang dengan mata sayu di hadapannya.

"Jika memang anda tidak menerima pegawai, tak apa. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain!" Wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Melihat kau yang bukanlah seorang anak kecil dan belum pernah bekerja, itu sangat terdengar aneh di kepalaku!" Pria bermasker dengan ekspresi tenang itu menyipitkan matanya yang terlihat.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di setiap harinya?"

"Apakah perlu, aku menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, melihat tampangmu yang bukan seperti seorang pengangguran, itu sangat penting sekali!"

"Aku, seorang kriminal!" Ia berujar pasrah, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ini merupakan sebuah awal bagi dirinya, semuanya harus dimulai dengan benar, tidak ada lagi kebohongan yang harus ia tutupi. Tidak akan ada hal yang berhasil jika itu diawali dengan kebohongan.

"Seperti apa?" Rasa penasaran serasa muncul pada wajah setengah tertutup itu, kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menopang dagu lancip itu, langsung ia turunkan ketika dirinya mendengar kata yang begitu menarik di telinganya.

"Aku rasa, aku tak harus menjawabnya!" Kelopak bermanik biru itu memicing, tertuju pada orang yang begitu antusias di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti!"

"Ada saatnya ketika kau harus berhenti melakukan sesuatu!" Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya, sorot matanya seolah redup ketika dirinya kembali mengingat kehidupannya yang lalu.

"Menarik sekali!" Sesungging senyum nampak terlihat pada bibir yang tertutup itu, memandang kagum pria berambut kuning di hadapannya.

"Lalu?"

"Oh, benar juga... besok datanglah ke alamat ini!'

"Jadi, apa aku diterima?"

"Datang saja dulu!"

"Aku butuh kepastian!"

"Ini alamatnya, datanglah besok!"

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah, langit tampak terlihat begitu biru, dihiasi awan putih yang bergerombol bergerak mengikuti angin berembus.

Dari kejauhan, pria berambut kuning itu tampak terlihat begitu kebingungan, menoleh ke sana-sini, lalu melihat kertas kecil yang ia pegang.

"Merepotkan sekali!" Ia menggumam pelan lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Konoha merupakan kota yang luas, wajar saja jika dirinya dibuat kebingungan oleh kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat itu, mengingat, daerah ini merupakan daerah yang belum pernah ia datangi, dan juga, buat apa dirinya harus pergi ke tempat ini, tempat yang konon hanya boleh di tinggali oleh orang-orang penting di Konoha.

Entahlah.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, sampailah dirinya di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat begitu besar di matanya. Berjalan menuju penjaga yang tengah berdiri yang tentu saja sedang bertugas, lalu menunjukkan kartu yang dibawanya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang!" Kakashi yang sudah sedari pagi menunggunya, menjemputnya di pintu gerbang.

'Maaf!" Dirinya sedikit membungkuk, setelahnya, ia lalu berjalan mengekor di belakang pria bermasker yang terlihat begitu misterius di matanya.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto hanya diam sembari melihat sekelilingnya, pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padanya, memikirkan apa pekerjaan yang akan ia terima. Dan dia hanya bisa berharap, semoga pekerjaan yang ia terima tidaklah merepotkan.

Sampailah dirinya, ia memasuki ruangan yang jelas sekali merupakan sebuah ruangan latihan bela diri. Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa orang yang memakai setelan jas yang mirip sekali dengan yang ia kenakan, ada pula seorang pria yang tengah duduk diam, memakai Kimono putih dengan pandangannya yang tajam tertuju padanya.

"Naruto, ketika kau melamar pekerjaan, pastilah ada yang namanya Tes, di sini kau akan diuji, apakah kau layak mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut, apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti!" Dirinya membungkuk.

"Lalu, apa tes yang harus aku kerjakan?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya, senyum yang sudah 2 hari menjadi ciri khasnya itu pun tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Majulah ke tengah!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari pria yang ia datangi untuk sebuah pekerjaan itu, dirinya tentu saja langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah menuju tengah-tengah rungan setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan tas hitam yang ia bawa. Membungkuk memberi hormat kepada beberapa orang yang serius memperhatikannya, lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Neji, uji dia!"

Kedua matanya melirik pada pria yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam itu. Pria yang di panggil Neji itu berdiri, mengambil 2 buah katana yang terbuat dari kayu yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' Pikirnya.

Kini dirinya saling berhadapan, pria bernama Neji itu melemparkan salah satu katana yang barusan ia ambil kepada Naruto.

"Memangnya, apa yang..~"

Neji mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, lalu segera melompat menerjang menyerang Naruto, mengayunkan katana yang dipegangnya, berusaha menebas Naruto dengan sekali ayunan.

Tak!

Suara katana yang terbuat dari kayu itu menggama kala dua benda sejenis itu bertabrakan. Naruto menangkis serangan tiba-tiba yang ia terima, mengangkat katana yang dipegangnya, menghalau serangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mengejutkan itu.

Srrk

Kakinya terdorong ke belakang akibat kuatnya serangan yang ia terima, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat setiap ujung katana yang di pegangnya, menahan kuatnya tekanan serangan yang cukup menyusahkannya.

"Tes macam apa ini!" Umpatnya disela menahan serangan yang ia terima.

Pria berambut coklat panjang yang menyerangnya itu melompat mundur menjaga jarak, membuat kuda-kuda menyerangnya lagi lalu kembali menyerang Naruto.

Tak...tak...tak!

Neji menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi, tak memberi Naruto satu kesempatan pun untuk menyerangnya. Bahkan untuk memikirkannya saja, itu sangat mustahil bagi Naruto.

"Kau harus mengalahkannya, kalau kau menginginkan pekerjaannya Naruto!" Kakashi yang kini tengah duduk bersama orang-orang yang sepertinya tengah menikmati apa yang dilihatnya itu memberitahu dirinya.

"Memangnya, pekerjaan macam apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Kau masih bisa bicara ya!"

Meski hanya hanya sedikit, dapat terlihat ada rasa kagum dari ucapan sinis yang keluar dari mulut Neji barusan. Selama ini, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi darinya selain Kakashi. 'Boleh juga,' batinnya.

"Kalahkan saja dia, dan kau akan mengetahuinya!"

Dirinya mengerang, mefokuskan kekuatannya pada lengan dan kakinya. Kaki belakangnya ia angkat, mengayun bergerak ke depan, berniat menendang perut yang berjarak begitu dekat dengannya itu.

Set!

"Kurang ajar!"

Tendangannya gagal, kini salah satu kakinya malah dikunci oleh Neji. Kedua katana yang sesaat lalu beradu kekuatan itu terlempar ke belakang, terlepas dari pegangan yang memang melemah.

Wussh!

Satu tangan Neji yang bebas itu diangkatnya, meraih pergelangan kaki Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu telah di tahannya. Mencengkeram erat kaki besar itu, mengeram berteriak lalu segera memutar tubuh pria berambut kuning itu lalu melemparnya.

Brakk!

Retakan besar membekas pada dinding kayu, Naruto terlempar jauh menghantam dinding, dirinya mengeram merasakan sakit pada punggungnya.

"Sial!"

Dengan tertatih dirinya bangkit.

"Jangan menyesal ya!"

Amarahnya tersulut ketika dirinya melihat senyum meremehkan pada wajah orang yang sudah membuatnya babak belur itu.

Melepaskan jas yang telah membatasi pergerakan tangannya, mencopot sepatu yang terasa begitu berat pada kakinya, yang membuatnya sangat sulit untuk melangkah.

"Heh!"

Mengambil napas besar mencoba mengendalikan amarah yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya, wajahnya terangkat memandang tajam pria di hadapannya, dirinya lalu tersenyum lima jari sama seperti saat sebelum ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Boleh kita lanjutkan lagi?" Naruto tanpa persetujuan langsung melompat menerjang Neji menggunakan kakinya.

Wussh!

"Rasakan ini!"

Melihat kaki besar yang mengarah padanya, Neji mempersiapkan tinju mautnya untuk menjamu lawannya.

Keduanya melompat, berbagai serangan dan tangkisan tak terelakkan pun terjadi di udara. Hingga keduanya kembali mendarat di tanah, tak satu pun serangan dari keduanya berhasil mengenai lawannya.

Sesaat setelah dirinya mendarat, Naruto maju satu langkah, tangan kanannya maju berniat menghantam rahang keras lawannya.

Wuss!

Set

Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hampir saja Neji merasakan tangan keras Naruto mendarat pada rahang miliknya. Kepalanya mendongak tinggi menghindarinya.

"Sial!"

Akibat pukulan rahangnya yang gagal, kini malah dirinyalah yang menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Neji. Neji mengepalkan tangannya, ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk menyerang balik.

Wuss!

Set..

Tinjunya di patahkan, Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Neji menggunakan tangan kirinya, menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Melihat keadaan Neji yang sudah tidak dapat berkutik, ia lalu mengangkat lututnya untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Buagh!

"Ugh!"

Neji mengeram sakit, pun sama halnya dengan beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut, mereka spontan ikut mengerang seolah ikut merasakan sakitnya hantaman lutut yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu.

Belum puas dengan tendangan lututnya tadi, Naruto kini malah meraih kerah kimono yang Neji kenakan, lalu melempar tubuh yang tadi telah seenaknya melempar dirinya.

Bruuak!

Neji mendarat persis seperti ketika dirinya mendarat tadi.

Puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, ia lalu tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal memandang Kakashi.

"Maaf ya, aku terbawa suasana!" Ia membungkuk sejenak.

"Naruto, aku mempekerjakan dirimu sebagai seorang Bodyguard, apa kau mengerti?"

"Bodyguard?"

"Benar!"

What the hell, ini sangat jauh dari apa yang dia perkirakan, dirinya tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang bodyguard. Dan hal pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika dirinya mendengar kata 'bodyguard' adalah, jika ada bodyguard, pasti ada ancaman, ancaman berarti kejahatan, kejahatan berarti ada korban, dan korban, berarti akan ada seseorang yang terluka.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Dirinya tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan seperti ini, yang ia butuhkan adalah, pekerjaan yang santai, duduk diam di belakang meja. Dan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padanya saat ini merupakan kebalikannya, dan yang terpenting, dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, dirinya pasti akan sulit untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Itulah kenapa.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau alasannya?"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, dirinya yang awalnya berdiri kini beranjak lagi menuju tempat duduknya. Memikirkan cara agar pria yang sedang memandangnya itu menerima pekerjaan yang diberikannya.

"Naruto, ini bukanlah demokrasi, kau menolaknya seolah kau punya pilihan!"

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

Memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memikirkan skenario pelarian diri, membayangkan kalau saja keadaan yang sedang dialaminya akan memanas, memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari sana hidup-hidup,

"Jangan terlalu tegang, duduklah, dan dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Dulu kau seorang kriminal 'kan, pekerjaanmu hanya menyusahkan orang. Dan sekarang, aku menawari dirimu pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard, yang berarti, kau menyelamatkan orang, menolong orang. Ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk menebus dosamu di masa lalu!"

"Dari caramu mengatakannya, pekerjaan 'bodyguard' menjadi terdengar seperti pekerjaan yang baik!"

Naruto yang memang dari sananya tidak pandai berbicara, kini hanya bisa menerima. Menerima pekerjaan yang awalnya sudah ia tolak secara mentah-mentah.

"Memang!"

Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati, membanggakan dirinya yang begitu pandai dalam hal merangkai kata-kata. memengaruhi seseorang adalah keseharian dirinya, itulah kenapa dirinya dijuluki sebagai 'master negoisasi!' oleh semua orang di kalangannya.

"Lalu, siapa yang harus aku jaga, apa orang tua yang tadi?"

Pikirannya kembali mengingat pada sesosok orang tua yang telah seenaknya menyuruh orang bernama Neji tadi untuk menyerangnya. Dari lagak dan cara bicaranya, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang tersebut merupakan orang yang sangat penting dan berkuasa.

"Bukan dia, tapi putrinya!""

"Bagaimana bisa dia mempercayakan putrinya pada orang sepertiku!"

"Simple, dia percaya padaku dan aku percaya padamu!"

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Yah tentu saja, aku tahu banyak tentangmu!"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Lupakan, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, ini adalah data seseorang yang harus kau jaga, bacalah dengan benar!"

Dirinya mengambil map yang dilemparkan Kakashi ke arahnya, membukanya lalu membaca file tentang gadis bernama 'Hyuga Hinata'.

"Dia terlihat masih muda, berapa umurnya?" Tanyanya ketika melihat foto gadis yang menurut pengamatannya masih berusia belasan itu.

"Bacalah dengan baik, foto itu diambil sudah sekitar 3 tahun lalu!"

Dalam file tersebut, terdapat sebuah foto. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu memiliki sifat yang kalem, penurut, dan itu semua dari hasil ketika dirinya memandang sorot matanya.

"Dia cantik!"

"Jangan pernah memikirkan hal tentang itu!"

"Aku hanya berpendapat!"

"Aku tidak bertanya!"

Di hari pertama dirinya bekerja, dirinya ditugaskan untuk menjemput seseorang yang akan ia lindungi. Inilah alasan mengapa dirinya sedang berada di sebuah bandara internasional siang ini. Menunggu di gerbang kedatangan dengan membawa selembar foto dari file yang ia terima dari Kakashi.

"Jadi kau... orangnya, bawa ini!"

Sesosok wanita muda tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, wanita yang tingginya hanya se-bahu darinya itu memandangnya sinis, meremehkan, angkuh.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto menyipitkan salah satu matanya.

"Siapa aku?"

Dirinya memandang lekat wanita di hadapannya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lalu membandingkannya dengan selembar foto yang dipegangnya.

Mirip sih, tapi...

Duakhh!

"A-aduuuh!"

Dirinya meringis kesakitan, berteriak histeris sembari mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas lalu menggosok tulang keringnya yang tiba-tiba ditendang wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Rasakan itu, di hari pertama kerja kau sudah membuat kesalahan, bagaimana bisa kau melindungiku!"

Wajah cantik berkulit putih itu memandang kejam pada Naruto, memberi kesan sangar pada siapa pun yang melihatnya.

What the hell, ia tarik dalam-dalam analisa yang sebelumnya ia telah buat tentang wanita yang akan dijaganya itu, Sorot mata wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya itu, tidaklah memancarkan kelembutan, tapi kekerasan.

TBC...

Hello everyone!

Saya kembali lagi, haha...

Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya... baca fict saya!

Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan fict yang satu ini?

Aku harap sih, kalian menyukainya!

That's it. Don't forget to review, okay!

Sampai jumpa!

Jaa-ne!

Faris Shika Nara out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Faris Shika Nara

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, ooc, tipo dll.

.

.

My Sweetest Boss

Siang ini terasa panas, manarik 2 koper besar di kedua tangannya, berjalan gontai mengikuti wanita cantik bak iblis berwajah malaikat dari belakang yang entah hendak kemana.

Tenggorokannya kering, keringat mengucur deras di wajah.. ah tidak, mengucur dari setiap inci tubuhnya, jas hitam yang ia pakai seolah malah ikut andil menyiksa tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Meneguk ludah beberapa kali, matanya terpicing fokus pada boss cantik yang sedang menikmati ice cream vanilla di tangannya, yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"B-boss!" Takut-takut ia memanggil, terlihat dari suara pelan yang agak tergagap itu. Entah kenapa bibirnya seakan terasa berat ketika ia ingin memanggilnya, setelah insiden di bandara tadi, nyalinya seolah ciut hilang seketika bersamaan ketika tulang keringnya dihujam ujung sepatu cantik berharga puluhan juta milik boss-nya.

"B-boss!"

"Apa?" Ia berhenti, menoleh ke belakang dengan aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

"K-kumohon tolong aku!" Dengan pelan Naruto berujar sembari meneguk ludahnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan tangannya yang seolah mencoba meraih ice cream yang tinggal setengah dari tangan boss - nya, seolah memberi tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"Ah... baiklah!"

...

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah Cafe, memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Hinata hanya duduk menikmati minumannya sembari memainkan smartphone miliknya, sementara Naruto tengah makan dan minum dengan rakusnya, tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang sesekali melirik-nya dengan pandangan... ah sudahlah.

"Boss?"

"..."

"Boss?"

"Apa sih?" Jawabnya geram.

"Etto... sedang melihat apa, sedang main game?"

"Berisik, diamlah sampah!"

"..."

"Boss, aku ijin ke toilet dulu!"

"..."

Ia membasahi kepalanya, 2 gelas minuman dingin seolah belum cukup untuk mendinginkan rasa panas dan gerah pada tubuhnya.

Setelah puas menyiram kepalanya, entah kenapa pikirannya kini malah dipenuhi dengan perkataan dan kelakuan kejam yang ia terima dari boss barunya itu, dengan sesekali mengumpat ia melepaskan jas hitam yang ia kenakan, meninggalkan kemeja putih lengan panjang pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ini buruk sekali, baru beberapa jam saja dia sudah membuatku serasa tidak betah dengan pekerjaan ini," gumamnya sembari menatap cermin di hadapannya.

Selama perjalanan tadi, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak kalimat cercaan yang ia terima dari bibir boss-nya itu, mungkin semua kata keji dalam kamus sudah terucap semuanya. Tak hanya itu, segala jenis tendangan dari tendangan biasa hingga tendangan maut, dilancarkan semuanya padanya, walau hanya satu saja yang mengenainya, tetap saja itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Heh... merepotkan sekali!" Mengambil napas besar, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan toilet.

...

Sekembalinya dari toilet, ia hanya duduk diam sembari melihat keluar dinding yang terbuat dari kaca disebelahnya. Hanya suara - suara obrolan dari beberapa orang yang berada dalam Cafe yang terdengar.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dirinya memutuskan untuk memulai membuka obrolan dengan boss-nya itu, bagaimanapun juga, sekarang ia akan bertugas sebagai penjaganya, jadi ia hanya berharap untuk lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang akan dijaganya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertugas sebagai seorang bodyguard, jadi ia tak tahu apapun apa yang ia harus lakukan kecuali menjaga keselamatan boss-nya itu, selebihnya ia tidak tahu.

Membuat sebuah percakapan adalah awal yang bagus menurutnya. Iya menurutnya.

"B-boss?"

"..."

"B-boss?"

"..."

"Boss?"

"..."

"Bo~.."

"Berisik, apa?" Jawabnya dingin tanpa ekspresi, kedua mata indah itu masih terfokus pada layar smartphone di tangannya, seolah benda di tangannya itu merupakan benda yang paling berharga didunia saat ini.

"Et-to... kita sudah berjalan sekitar 1 jam, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lagi, kata-kata pedas itu kembali menghujam dirinya, yang entah kenapa terasa lebih sakit dari pada sebuah pukulan yang biasanya bersarang di perutnya. Meski sudah puluhan kali ia mendapat jawaban yang kurang lebih sama seperti itu, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Mengambil napas besar, berusaha menenangkan rasa kesal pada pikirannya. Niat untuk mencoba lebih dekat dengan boss-nya itu pun ia urungkan. Ia kini kembali diam sembari memandang lekat wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Bohong, kalau dibilang dirinya tak tertarik pada wanita yang usianya beda 2 tahun dengannya itu, yang tidak tertarik pastilah tidak normal. Paras cantik dengan segala keindahan yang seolah bertumpuk di wajahnya, pipi gembil yang terlihat begitu cocok dengan parasnya, dibalut dengan kulit putih susu yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambut biru gelapnya. Sesaat memandangnya saja, Naruto seolah dipaksa untuk meneguk ludahnya dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa... apa kau mau aku congkel kedua bola matamu?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang terasa seperti sebuah tamparan itu seolah membangunkannya dari aktivitasnya. Naruto yang merasa seperti pencuri yang telah tertangkap basah itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, mengambil minuman di hadapannya kemudian segera meminumnya. Diam dengan dipenuhi segala pemikiran-pemikirannya.

"Heh, tanpa sifat iblis mu itu, pasti sempurna."

"APA?"

Naruto yang secara tidak sadar telah melontarkan pendapatnya itu kini terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan iblis yang sebenarnya. Hinata berdiri dengan wajah geram, memandang tajam bodyguard barunya itu, kedua tangannya mengepal seolah ingin segera menghajar makhluk keji yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Iblis, kau bilang iblis, akan ku tunjukkan iblis itu seperti apa!" Sesaat setelah ucapannya tadi, kini dirinya meraih tas miliknya lalu melangkah mendekat kemudian segera memukul berulang-ulang makhluk berambut kuning yang duduk di hadapannya itu menggunakan tas miliknya.

"Ma-maaf."

"SIAL, kau tak punya hak berkomentar tentang diriku, kau harus menyadari posisimu mengerti!" Ia berujar geram sembari menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk di depannya itu lalu berkacak-pinggang sembari beradu pandang dengan makhluk di hadapannya, menunggu kata 'mengerti' dari mulut bodyguard-nya.

"Kawaii!" Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dirinya beradu pandang dengan boss-nya yang tengah berkacak-pinggang memarahinya. Entah kenapa wajah marah yang diperlihatkan padanya itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali.

"Ka-kawai?!" Tak habis pikir, dengan wajah yang memerah yang entah itu marah atau apa, Hinata meraih minuman yang tinggal setengah itu lalu menyiram kepala berambut kuning yang tengah memandangnya, belum puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia kemudian menendang tulang kering bodyguard barunya sebagai serangan terakhir, yang kemudian membuat lelaki di hadapannya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku mendapat bodyguard seperti ini!" Ia mengeram kesal.

...

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah tokoh pemimpin badan pemerintah yang bertugas menangani kasus korupsi. Dalam 3 tahun terakhir, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak kasus penggelapan uang yang telah ia selesaikan. Dari kasus kecil hingga kasus besar yang telah menyangkut para petinggi kota Konoha. Sosoknya yang tak pandang bulu terhadap siapa pun itu membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang sangat dikagumi di mata masyarakat.

Karena sepak terjang itulah mengapa dirinya menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi orang-orang yang terkait kasus korupsi. Berbagai upaya untuk menyingkirkan dirinya pun tak henti-hentinya berdatangan. Karena itulah prioritas utamanya adalah keselamatannya dan keluarganya.

Badan keamanan serta kepolisian saat ini sedang dilanda krisis kepercayaan, itu semua karena sebuah kasus yang tengah ditanganinya telah menyangkut Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, Itulah mengapa untuk keselamatan keluarganya, dia memercayakan keselamatan putrinya pada pihak luar.

Kakashi Hatake adalah seorang mantan kepala "Anbu", di usianya yang kurang lebih dari 30 tahunan itu ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya, alasan yang membuatnya berhenti pun tak ada yang tahu.

Anbu adalah sebuah divisi khusus yang berdiri dibawah pemerintahan, sama seperti Kemiliteran dan Kepolisian. Terlepas dari kesamaan tersebut, perbedaan besar terlihat jelas dari tugas tugas yang di emban.

Militer di embani dengan tugas yang terkait atas kedaulatan dan keamanan negara.

Kepolisian bertugas untuk menindak lanjuti kejahatan yang terjadi di lingkungan masyarakat, serta menjaga ketertiban dan mengayomi masyarakat.

Sementara Anbu, adalah sebuah divisi khusus yang ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi tindakan-tindakan yang mengancam keamanan Negara. Poin pentingnya, Anbu merupakan divisi khusus yang dibentuk untuk melakukan tugas-tugas kotor yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh pihak militer dan kepolisian.

Setelah kurang lebih sekitar 6 tahun, nama Kakashi Hatake muncul di permukaan dengan membawa sebuah perusahaan penawaran jasa. Nama yang tak asing lagi dalam pemerintahan pun membuat perusahaan yang dibawahinya mengalami sukses besar.

Sebuah "Jasa Keamanan", yang menyediakan Bodyguad profesional. Yang dilatih secara khusus oleh dirinya sendiri.

...

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya , gadis cantik bernama Hinata itu memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata pada ayahnya.

Langkah kaki yang menghentak menimbulkan suara debuman keras menggema disepanjang lorong rumahnya, membuat lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu sedikit bergetar. Meskipun sedikit bergetar, rumah yang terbuat dari kayu bergaya tradisional itu masih terlihat kokoh, menandakan bahwa rumah itu terawat dengan sangat baik.

Raut kesal terlihat jelas pada parasnya, wajah dengan masing-masing pipi yang menggelembung itu seolah memberi tahu dan menekankan bahwa dirinya kini sedang sangat-sangat sangatlah kesal.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu dimana ayahnya sakarang berada. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam guna mengatur irama detak jantungnya. Setelah berasa cukup, ia pun segara mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Tok...tok...tok.

"Papa?"

"Masuklah Hinata!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu, wajah yang tadinya wajar itu kembali menggelembung sama seperti sebelumnya, ia kemudian segera memutar kenop pintu itu lalu memasukinya.

Sang ayah yang tadinya sedang bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di meja kerjanya itu kini terfokus pada putrinya yang baru saja masuk yang kini berada di depannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu, ha?"

Bersamaan dengan komentar yang mengandung pertanyaan itu ia segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Memandang putrinya dengan tatapan heran, menyaksikan wajah yang jarang sekali ia lihat dari putrinya. Sebuah transformasi dari cantik menjadi imut.

"Papa, aku tidak membutuhkan Bodygu~"

"Tidak, keselamatan adalah hal yang paling penting!"

Dirinya memandang tak percaya pada ayahnya. Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal ia lalu mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak membutuhkan seorang Bodyguad.

"Tapi, papa tau sendiri kan, aku jago bermain Kendo, Anggar, Karate, dan seni bela diri yang lainnya. Bahkan di keluarga Hyuuga, hanya kak Neji saja yang bisa mengalahkanku, jadi... papa aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan bodyguard, ya?"

Setelah menjelaskan alasan yang membuat dirinya benar-benar tidak membutuhkan seorang bodyguard pada ayahnya, wajah yang tadinya terlihat cemberut kesal itu berubah jadi wajah melas yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan baru pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang melihat tingkah putrinya itu hanya bisa menghela napas sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu bersandar pada sandaran kursinya sembari bersidekap kemudian terdiam.

"Itu semua belum cukup untuk menjamin keselamatan dirimu, kau tahu sendiri kan papa sekarang sedang mengusut kasus besar yang mungkin akan membahayakan keselamatan keluarga kita?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah menyetujui tentang kau akan dijaga oleh seorang Bodyguad?" Sang ayah yang tadinya bersandar pada kursinya itu kini memandang putrinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"K-kalau begitu ganti saja bodyguard itu dengan yang lain!" Tak mau kalah oleh ayahnya, kini Hinata berjongkok disamping kursi ayahnya menampilkan amethyst -nya yang tampak terlihat begitu lebar. Cat eye's.

"Kenapa harus diganti, dia itu profesional, papa membayar mahal untuk mengerjakannya," ayahnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Haaaa~?" Hinata mundur sedikit lalu kembali berdiri, ia pun lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya."~Profesional? Profesional dari hongkong? Dia bodoh, cerewet, sok tahu, suka ikut campur, kalau bicara seenaknya sendiri, tidak sopan, suka mengeluh, bagaimana itu bisa disebut profesional, pokoknya kalau papa masih bersikeras bahwa aku harus dijaga seorang bodyguard, bodyguard nya tidak boleh dia!"

"Oi oi oi... papa tidak bisa percaya kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu... Baiklah-baiklah besok papa akan mengurusnya!"

"Tidak, papa harus mengurusnya sekarang juga, hmmmtt" Ia mengerang, pipinya kembali menggelembung seperti sebelumnya.

"Heh...Ba- baiklah." Hiashi yang selalu menang adu argumen disetiap persidangan itu kini dibuat tak berkutik oleh putrinya, ia lalu segera meraih telepon yang berada di mejanya kemudian segera menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kakashi, aku ingin membicarakan tentang bodyguard yang kau tugaskan untuk menjaga Hinata!"

' **#$/^ &())(*&^/# !^&*)(&^/#!**'

"Putriku minta ganti bodyguard!"

' **$/ &())*&/#! $^*())(&^$ ! $:&*())(***'

"Tapi, Putriku bilang bahwa dia tidak profesional!"

' **#$^*((*,*$#** '

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu baiklah." Setelah menerima penjelasan yang entah apa, Hiashi segera menutup panggilannya.

"Bodyguad mu tetap, tidak akan papa ganti dengan yang lain!"

"T-tapi?"

"Mungkin sifatnya agak berbeda dengan yang lainnya, tapi kalau soal menjaga, dia merupakan bodyguard terbaik se Konoha, tidak, se Jepang!"

" Haa...? Papa jangan bercanda, begaimana mungkin seseorang yang berisik seperti dia merupakan bodyguard terbaik se Jepang!"

"Papa kan sudah bilang, kecuali sifatnya, kau tau kan kakakmu Neji sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit?"

"Aku tau, aku dengar beberapa tulang punggungnya patah ketika latihan di dojo, eh...papa jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Bukan begitu, yang membuatnya babak belur merupakan bodyguard yang sekarang menjagamu ketika tes kelayakan."

"Eh... bohong, papa pasti bohong!"

"Ya.. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mengetesnya saja sendiri, sudah cukup, sekarang pergilah, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus papa selesaikan."

...

05:30

Naruto menguap lebar, matahari masih belum menampakkan sosoknya, bangun pagi-pagi buta sudah menjadi rutinitas dalam kehidupannya. Setelah puas menguap, ia lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Selama ia masih bekerja sebagai bodyguard, ia diharuskan untuk tinggal serumah bersama seluruh keluarga Hyuuga.

Seharusnya setelah ia bangun pagi pada jam seperti ini, ia akan langsung bersiap menuju tempat bosnya berada, jarak dari apartemen menuju tempat boss-nya seharusnya memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk lari sebentar untuk mengisi waktu senggang nya.

Lalu lalang pekerja dari tukang kebun sampai pelayan sudah terlihat telah melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah memberi salam pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya, ia pun segera pergi menuju taman pribadi yang tentunya milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Mension Hyuuga memang sangatlah luas, jadi untuk sekedar lari pagi tidaklah harus keluar mension. Cukup berputar sekitar 3 kali saja sudah cukup untuk membuat keringat mengucur dari setiap inci tubuhmu.

Setelah melakukan berbagai pemanasan, ia pun segera untuk memulai kegiatan larinya.

Setelah sekitar kurang lebih 5 kali putaran, dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia pun secara spontan langsung saja berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Gawat, boss iblis sedang lari pagi, bagaimana ini!" Ia berfikir untuk sesaat.

'Ah lebih baik aku berhenti saja, tapi dia kawa~... tidak-tidak, kalau aku menyusul pasti aku akan di bully, tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya... aaaaahhh menyusahkan!' Ia pun spontan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu segera melesat menyusul boss cantik iblis nya.

"Ohayou Bosss!" Naruto yang kini berada disebelahnya pun segera menyapanya sembari memperlihatkan cengiran yang sudah 3 hari ia latih di depan cermin di setiap ada kesempatan.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu, dasar belatung!"

Naruto yang dianugerahi dengan nama binatang yang selalu muncul pada hal-hal yang berbau busuk itu pun langsung berhenti bergerak mematung di tempat.

"A-apa... K-kusoo!" Ia pun melongos matanya melotot dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Setelah sadar dari syok sesaat, ia lalu segera pergi kembali menyusul boss-nya.

"Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku... arrgh!" Hinata langsung saja berkomentar, setelah menyadari manusia yang baru saja ia injak-injak harga dirinya itu kembali lagi disamping nya.

"Dasar penguntit, STALKER!" Sergahnya sembari berteriak.

"Oi... Oi. .. aku ini bodyguard mu loh... bodyguard mu!" Belanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya sendiri.

"Diamlah dasar KUZU!" Bentaknya pada makhluk yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai bodyguard itu. Meskipun kenyataannya itu benar.

"Niku?!" Ucapnya sembari menatap dada boss-nya yang memang berukuran agak besar itu. Ia dengan polos memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan intens.

Sementara boss-nya yang merasa payudaranya diperhatikan itu langsung saja menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"K-KO-KONOYAROOOOO!" Ia berteriak keras, sembari mamandang tajam makhluk didepannya. Dirinya pun semakin kesal ketika makhluk yang hendak ia jadikan samsak hidup itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Mengambil handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, lalu manamparkan-nya di masing-masing pipi makhluk di depannya.

Plakk

Plakk

Setelah puas, ia kembali berlari dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah. Menyumpah di setiap langkahnya.

kusir kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso.

'Niku... niku... niku... niku...niku!"

"Niku...niku...niku..niku...niku!' Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul berteriak didepannya sembari berlari mundur dengan matanya yang tertuju pada dadanya pun langsung membuat Hinata hilang kendali.

"KUSOOO... KONOYAROOO...HENTAI!" Ia berteriak keras, lalu melepas kedua sepatunya yang kemudian dilemparkannya pada makhluk yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maaf maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Apanya yang bodyguard profesional.. dasar hentai. Apakah begini sikap seharusnya seorang bodyguard... dasar hentai.

Merasa belum puas, ia lalu segera menendang selangkangan yang terlihat empuk tanpa perlindungan itu.

Duakhh!

"Ahh!"

Mengerang keras, kepalanya seolah kosong sesaat, ia jatuh terduduk, menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuannya.

"Dengar ya, setelah ini datanglah ke dojo, aku akan menghajar mu!"

Tawa bengis kemudian menggelegar, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

"SIAL!"

 **Tbc**

...

Yo... udah berapa lama?

4 tahun? 3 tahun?

Ah sudahlah... lupakan!

Sibuk terus, cari nafkah buat makan.

Berhubung sekarang nganggor gak punya kerjakan lontang-lantung gak punya tujuan. Makanya sekarang sempat nulis.

Sebenarnya semua fiction udah tamat semua tinggal upload. Tapi berhubung memory ke format terpaksa nulis lagi. Dan ceritanya pun keluar jalur dari yang aku harapkan.

Ini tulisan pertama setelah sekian lama. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Masih agak kaku jadinya kalau nulis, jadi jangan keras-keras ya senpai.

Maaf ya yang nunggu lanjutan fiction yang lainnya (kalo masih ada) mungkin akan di up pelan-pelan.

Jadi mohon review nya.. -_-

Oh iya, besok rencananya saya mau pulkam ke Surabaya. Jadi mohon doanya agar selamat sampai tujuan. Niatnya mau cari kerja, mohon doanya agar semuanya lancar. # Curcol dikit.

Sankyu...

Samarinda/23/12/16


End file.
